


Here We Go Again

by Voltaire_is_trash



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Agnarr can rot, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, F/M, Iduna is alive, Kinda Crack, Kristanna Wedding, Kristoff and Ryder are best bro, Mamma Mia AU, Olaf is their little brother, They just sing ABBA songs, elsamaren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltaire_is_trash/pseuds/Voltaire_is_trash
Summary: It's in the big hotel called The Arendelle that Anna and Kristoff are finally getting married. Everyone is getting ready and is excited for the big day. But what happens when the past shows up at the moment you sing for your sister.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this fic for some time now 
> 
> I'm using mostly the song from the movies
> 
> links to the songs:  
> I have a dream: https://youtu.be/0-Oy5WoBrLw  
> Voulez-Vous: https://youtu.be/0heiekSWFi8
> 
> Also I'm starting a petition for the Kristanna wedding with Elsamaren kissing in the background

The night was calm. No sound was coming from the houses in the village. The sound of the waves crashing on the shore was the only thing you could hear. Anna was walking down the main street, the moon in the clear sky illumining her path. 

"I have a dream  
A song to sing  
To help me cope  
With anything  
If you see the wonder  
Of a fairy tale  
You can take the future  
Even if you fail."

Anna stopped in front of the mailbox. She was finally done with the invitations for her wedding. She sighed. She still couldn't believe she was going to marry Kristoff. She smiled to herself. She truly is a hopeless romantic, but she loved it. She slid the letters in the mailbox and went back to the hotel.

***

Anna was standing next to Elsa at the train station. She was almost bouncing of excitement. Elsa smiled at her sister. She knew how happy Anna was because she was just as happy as her. The girls were waiting for their little brother Olaf. His train should be coming any minutes now. Olaf was back from London, where he was studying history. He was always fascinated by the stories about the legends and spirits her mother used to tell them when they were young. 

The train stopped, and after a few passengers stepped out, the – now – young man with brown hair got down. Anna and Elsa waved as they tried to get closer. Olaf finally saw them and ran to hug his two sisters. "Oh my god, I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow," Olaf said, jumping with joy. 

"I know it's crazy, right?" Anna answered jumping with Olaf. Elsa watched the two with a smile, but she couldn't help the hand raising to her forehead. "Okay, guys, time to go back to the hotel. We still have a lot to do, and mom is probably doing most of it as we speak." Elsa said, taking out the keys and walking to the car. 

They just passed the gates of the hotel. It was a huge castle passed down in the family. It was their grandfather who had decided to turn it into a hotel when he inherited it and called it The Arendelle. He had struggled quite a bit, but then their father took over and turned the hotel into a real palace. It became one of the best hotels in Norway. Now that Agnass was dead, it belonged to Elsa. She studied very hard to make her father proud and manage the hotel the best she could. Of course, her mother was there to help along with Anna. She was grateful for their help. 

As they stepped out of the car, their mother was waiting for them. The woman was almost in her fifties. She had brown hair with a few gray hairs starting to appear. Olaf went directly for a hug. He had missed his mom so much. He was getting tall. He was almost towering over his mother now. Iduna took his face in her hands. "Look at you! All grown up. You should call more. I need to make sure you didn't get lost in your books." Olaf laughed. He knew he had the bad habit of studying too much, and forgetting he had other things to do.

Iduna looked at the girls behind Olaf. "You just missed Kristoff. He left to get his best friend and his sister." Elsa looked surprised. She didn't know Ryder had a sister, but she also didn't know, well, Kristoff's best friend. Anna pulled Elsa from her thoughts as she dragged her inside the hotel, saying something about wanting to try her dress one more time. 

***

Kristoff finally saw Ryder and his sister. He waved at them, and Sven became excited. As they got closer, Kristoff opened his arms to hug Ryder. "My best bro is getting married. I can't believe it." Ryder said, almost crying. Kristoff was pretty sure he heard a sniff, but he didn't comment. Ryder turned to his sister. "You remember my sister, Honeymaren?" Honeymaren was petting Sven and perked up at the mention of her name. She rose from the ground and got closer to the boys. She extended her hand, but Kristoff took her by surprise and hugged her. "Yeah, of course, I remember her. She always kicked your ass at Mario Kart… or any games." Kristoff said as he started to lead them to his car. 

"Hey! That's not true. I can beat her sometimes," Ryder answered clearly offended. "Oh yeah, then when was the last time you beat me?" Honeymaren started raising an eyebrow. "I- I don't know, okay! Fuck off!" Ryder hit his sister's shoulder lightly. Kristoff and Honeymaren laughed, and they all climbed into the car. Ryder was still pouting, so Kristoff started to sing. 

"Voulez-vous   
Take it now or leave it"

Ryder knew that Kristoff knew and he couldn't resist

"Now is all we get (ah ha)  
Nothing promised, no regrets  
Voulez-vous (ah ha)  
Ain't no big decision (ah ha)  
You know what to do (ah ha)  
La question c'est voulez-vous"

Honeymaren facepalmed and tried not to cringe too much at how off-key they were. This was going to be a long ride.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iduna is the best mom  
> Kristanna duet that Disney won't give us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in the chapter  
> Chiquitita: https://youtu.be/Q2c4wRK77Wk  
> Lay All Your Love on Me: https://youtu.be/dxn9hbJh3uc

They were in Anna's room. The younger sister was trying on her wedding dress for the last time before the big day tomorrow. Elsa was sitting on her sister's bed, watching Anna turn in front of her mirror. "Something is wrong with my dress. I don't understand why. Everything was fine the last time I tried it on." Anna paused. She struggled to adjust the dress. Pulling up. Pulling down. Right. Left. There was nothing to do. Anna couldn't find why she was not comfortable in her dress anymore. 

"Why won't you fit me?" Anna groaned. "Elsa, please tell me I didn't gain weight." Elsa rose from the bed and walked over to her sister. "Looks amazing, sis. Don't worry. And it's not like Kristoff would cancel the wedding and stop loving you because you gained just a little weight." Anna turned to face her sister "Oh my god, you're right he's gonna stop loving me and call off the wedding. Why is this happening to me? I was wrong before with Hans. How can I be sure that Kristoff is right for me? How can I be sure that he won't leave me? How- "

"Anna, stop it." Elsa took her by the shoulders. Anna was crying. "Kristoff would never leave you, and you know that. You're just stressed out. It's okay. Come here" Elsa pulled her in a hug and started to sing to make Anna feel a little better.

"Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong  
You're enchained by your own sorrow  
In your eyes there is no hope for tomorrow  
How I hate to see you like this  
There is no way you can deny it  
I can see that you're oh so sad, so quiet."

She sat Anna down on her bed and sat next to her. Anna's head fell on her sister's shoulder. She was still crying.

"Chiquitita, tell me the truth  
I'm a shoulder you can cry on  
Your best friend, I'm the one you must rely on  
You were always sure of yourself  
Now I see you've broken a feather  
I hope we can patch it up together."

Elsa rose and took a few tissues to dry the tears. She then brushed Anna's hair and cleaned the makeup form her face. 

"Chiquitita, you and I know  
How the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving  
You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end  
You will have no time for grieving  
Chiquitita, you and I cry  
But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you  
Let me hear you sing once more like you did before  
Sing a new song, Chiquitita  
Try once more like you did before  
Sing a new song, Chiquitita."

Their mother was watching the two sisters from the door. Elsa noticed and smiled at Iduna warmly. Anna turned around and opened her arms widely to hug her mother in need of her comforting embrace. Iduna hugged her back and kissed her forehead. She knew Anna was getting nervous and was starting to have cold feet. She picked up the song where Elsa stopped. 

"Chiquitita, you and I know  
How the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving  
You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end  
You will have no time for grieving."

Elsa joined in.

"Chiquitita, you and I cry  
But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you  
Let me hear you sing once more like you did before  
Sing a new song, Chiquitita."

Anna sang the last part. 

"Try once more like I did before  
Sing a new song."

They stayed silent for a moment waiting for Anna's tears to dry out.

"Thank you," Anna broke the silence. "I needed this," she hugged her mother and sister. "Now, can you help me with my dress?" she said with a small laugh. 

***

Kristoff was back with Ryder and Honeymaren. Even if it was not the first time Ryder came to The Arendelle, he was still amazed by it. Honeymaren, on the other hand, was astonished. Her eyes were shining when she stepped out of the car. Suddenly a redhaired girl came out of the main building. Honeymaren knew it was Anna, Kristoff's fiancé –and soon-to-be wife.  
The girl kissed Kristoff and hugged Ryder. She then came over to Honeymaren. "Honeymaren, right? I'm Anna. Welcome to The Arendelle." Anna smiled at her. Honeymaren extended her hand, but once again, she was pulled into a hug.

"Yes. Thank you for welcoming me to your amazingly beautiful hotel." She turned around to admire the architecture. Anna laughed softly. "This hotel was an old castle. I'm sure my little brother, Olaf, will be very happy to tell you about its history." She paused. "Also, I don't know if Ryder told you, but you're invited to my bachelorette party tonight. My sister is going to sing. It's supposed to be a surprise, but she's not good at secrets. Anyway, I really hope you'll come". 

Honeymaren looked at Anna. She did not know about the bachelorette party. "It's very nice of you, but Ryder did not tell me," she glared at Ryder. "So, I don't have anything to wear for tonight." Anna stared at her. "Don't worry, it will be very casual." Anna smiled at her. "Well then, I guess I'll come" Honeymaren smiled back at Anna.

"Great! Anyway, Kai will show you your rooms." She turned to Kristoff and whispered. "I need to talk to you, and it's very important" Kristoff looked surprised at her. "Yes, sure. Is there a problem?" Anna just looked at him, and he knew just how important it was. He turned to Ryder and Honeymaren. "We'll see you later, okay" He waved at them as Anna led him the building.

***

Anna led him to the portraits room and sat him down. Now that they were alone, he took a good look at Anna. "Anna, are you okay? Have you been crying?" He took Anna's hands. He looked at her, worried. "I'm better now. It's okay. But I need you to swear that you will never leave me. Even if we're apart or I lose an arm or anything."

Kristoff stared at Anna and smiled. He spoke softly. "Anna, I would never ever do that. The idea would never go through my mind. And I'm marrying you tomorrow to prove it." He rose and kissed her softly. 

Kristoff:  
"I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every woman I see is a potential threat  
And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice  
But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new  
And all I've learned has overturned  
I beg of you"

They started to dance in the room, like in some of the paintings. Waltzing as they sang. Always looking at each other.

Anna:  
"Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me

It was like shooting a sitting duck  
A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck  
I still don't know what you've done with me  
A grown-up woman should never fall so easily  
I feel a kind of fear  
When I don't have you near  
Unsatisfied, I skip my pride  
I beg you dear"

They got closer. Kristoff's hand moved from Anna's back to her neck. His eyes never leaving hers.

Kristoff and Anna:  
"Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me"

Anna:  
"Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me"

They kissed with so much passion. 

As they parted, they laughed a little and leaned again for another kiss.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past is coming for Elsa but she is not ready for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song in the chapter:  
> Mamma Mia: https://youtu.be/uBU67Jpcwd4
> 
> Please check out the movie version because Lily James singing a cappella is amazing  
> https://youtu.be/NTq18k9fWio

Elsa was looking for Olaf. She needed help to prepare the surprise she had for Anna during the party tonight. She passed by a window and something caught her eye. She leaned on it and saw Kristoff’s car. “He must be back.” She thought. But what really surprised her was the woman standing next to the car. It was her. She never thought she’d see her again. Elsa saw her raising her head to look at the window. The fear of being seen made Elsa duck under the window.

“I had to leave you and I think you know when  
So I made up my mind, it must come to an end  
Look at me now, will I ever learn?  
I don't know how but I suddenly lose control  
There's a fire within my soul  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything”

Elsa rose from the floor to look through the window. She was walking inside.

“Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again  
My my, just how much I've missed you?

Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I should not have let you go”

She went to the staircase and leaned over to observe her. When she raised her head to look at the top of the staircase, Elsa hid again and tried to not look at her.

“I was angry and sad when I knew we were through  
I can't count all the times that I've cried over you  
And when you go, when you slam the door  
I think you know that you won't be away too long  
You know that I'm not that strong  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything”

Kai was showing her the room where she’d be staying. Elsa was hiding behind one of the armors in display.

“Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again  
My my, just how much I've missed you?”

The door of the room closed behind the woman. Kai was gone. No one was here. Elsa got closer to the door.

“Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?”

She was standing in front of the door. She raised her hand to knock.

“Mamma mia, now I really know”

The door opened.

“My my, I should not have let you go”

Elsa fell into Honeymaren. 

Honeymaren seemed to realize what was happening. She was on the ground as someone run into her when she opened the door. This someone was actually on top of her. And this someone was “Elsa?”

Elsa quickly rose from the floor. She hid her hand behind her back. She looked flustered but just as beautiful as Honeymaren remembered her. “Maren? What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same question,” Honeymaren said back as she rose to face Elsa. “Well, it’s my hotel,” Elsa answered trying to keep her nerves under control. She looked at Maren wanting an answer to her question. “I’m here for the wedding. I’m the best man’s sister.”

“Wait Ryder is your brother?” Elsa was shocked, to say the least. She knew Maren had a brother called Ryder but she didn’t know he was also Kristoff’s best friend. “That means you’re here for my sister’s wedding.” It was now Honeymaren’s turn to be shocked. She was at the wedding of her ex’s sister. The only thing she wanted to do at this moment was to close the door. An awkward silence fell between the two of them. 

“You look good,” they said at the same time. Elsa took the doorknob and closed the door. She was panicking and instead of running away from the door she stayed. She was petrified. The door was reopened. Honeymaren stared at Elsa. The woman in front of her closed her eyes and sighed. “It was good seeing you again.” She was about to leave when Honeymaren took her hand to stop her. Elsa looked down at their hands. So many memories came back. She looked up to stare at Maren. Their eyes met. Maren’s went down to her lips but came back up as quickly. “I missed you so much, Elsa,” Maren said letting go of her hand. 

The door was closed again and Elsa was left in front of it not knowing what to do. 

She finally started moving but she felt like she was lost inside the walls she’d known her whole life. She ended up going to her sister’s room. She knocked but nothing. Her hand stayed on the door. 

“Elsa? What are you doing? Olaf is looking for you.” Anna’s voice startled her and she jumped a little. Elsa looked at her sister. “I need to talk to you.” Anna was surprised. Elsa seemed to be completely panicking. “Yeah, sure. Are you okay?” Anna was starting to get worried. They entered her room and sat down on her bed.

Elsa was starting to shake. “You know you can talk to me about any-” Anna didn’t have time to finish. 

“I’m gay” Elsa blurted out. 

“Oh, Elsa you know you’re my sister. I will always love you no matter what. And you know that I’m cool with that.” Anna hugged her sister. “Well, the thing is not everyone is cool with it,” Elsa told her voice filled with sadness. “What do you mean? Did someone say something hurtful to you?” Anna was ready to throw hands if needed. 

“Dad.” Elsa paused to shed a tear that was rolling down her cheek. Anna was afraid of the worst. “Dad was not okay with it.” Anna couldn’t believe what she was hearing. How their loving dad couldn’t be fine with the fact that Elsa was gay. She wished he was still alive so she could explain to him how wrong he was.

“Is that why you never dated anyone? Because of the fear that dad would find out?” Anna asked softly. Elsa let a little laugh escape her mouth. “I did date someone and he did find out,” Elsa answered. “Tell me about her. Do I know her?” Anna asked a little overjoyed for the situation. “If you want to see her she's the third door on the right after the staircase.” Anna was confused. That was Honeymaren’s room. Then it hit her. “WAIT YOU KNOW HONEYMAREN!” Elsa shushed her. “No need to scream.” Anna laughed. “And you guys dated! Tell me everything!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to @elsaisagoddess who kindly edits this fic


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in the chapter:
> 
> Andante, Andante: https://youtu.be/6hNEXuHm8OM
> 
> Kisses of Fire: https://youtu.be/XzmJQ5pAbD8
> 
> One of Us: https://youtu.be/5vhferniKNM

Five years ago

It had been a few months since she moved into her apartment in Paris. Elsa was studying at some big business school so one day she would be ready to take over her father and run the hotel. Her apartment was small but the rent was okay. She knew it could be worse. The building was rather calm and the old lady living next door was quite nice. There was also this girl living on the fifth floor that she would see from time to time. She seemed nice. Elsa was pretty busy with school so she didn’t have the chance to talk to the girl.

She had just come back from school when she heard a knock on her door. She assumed it was the old lady having a problem with her TV or something. But when she opened the door, no one was there. She looked around and saw nothing. It annoyed her that someone would think this is funny to bother people like that. Just when she was about to close the door the girl from the fifth floor dropped out of nowhere pointing a knife at her.

“DID YOU STEAL IT?” The girl screamed at Elsa. “I- I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Elsa was pretty sure she was going to die. “And I thought she was nice,” Elsa told herself. She tried to close the door but the girl moved closer. “DID YOU STEAL MY MAIL?” Elsa looked at the girl. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Why would I steal your mail?” she couldn’t believe a girl that pretty was screaming at her about some stolen mail. 

A small cough interrupted them. They both looked to where it was coming from to see the old lady standing there. “I think this belongs to you.” The old lady smiled and handed a small pile of mail to the girl. She was extremely embarrassed and she awkwardly took the mail. The old lady then opened the door to her apartment and closed it behind her. 

They stood there in awkward silence, not knowing what to do next. Elsa took a deep breath before speaking. She was feeling bold. “I’m Elsa” she extended her hand. The girl looked at her then at the extended hand then back at her. She put her mail under her arm and shook Elsa’s hand. “I’m Honeymaren.” 

They stayed like that for a few moments still in silence. Honeymaren let go and leaned on the wall with her hand. “So… can I take a beautiful girl out for a coffee to apologize for threatening her with a knife?” She said with a smirk. Elsa was surprised by the turn of events. She did not expect that the pretty girl from the fifth floor was going to scream at her and threaten her with a knife then ask her out on a date. “Wait, is it a date?” Elsa thought.

She started to panic. The pretty girl from the fifth floor, Honeymaren, was asking her on a date. Her mouth moved before she had time to think. “Yes,” Honeymaren smiled and started to climb the stairs yelling behind her. “Don’t move. Just let me drop my stuff and I’m coming.” Elsa smiled at how cute Honeymaren was when she was excited. 

Then she remembered that it was a date, well probably a date, and she panicked again. She had never been on a date before. What were they going to talk about? What was she supposed to do? Were they going to- 

She was interrupted by Honeymaren coming back. “When I said don’t move I didn’t mean it literally.” She joked. “Are you coming?” Honeymaren asked looking at Elsa. “Yes, just let me grab my stuff.” Elsa went back to her apartment, took a jacket and her phone. 

They walked side by side in silence for a few minutes until they arrived at a small café. As they got inside they realized the employees were setting up a free stage where you could sing. They sat at a table and Honeymaren ordered a plain coffee and Elsa a cappuccino. 

“So, do you get attacked by pretty girls often?” Honeymaren started. Elsa looked at her. The girl in front of her was trying to break the ice. She smiled at Honeymaren. “So, do you attack pretty girls often?” They both laughed. “How did you even appear in front of my door? I didn’t see you.” Elsa asked. “I guess I’m good at hiding.” They laughed again. “So, you’re the mysterious kind” Elsa tried to flirt. “What can I say? A girl can have a few secrets.” Honeymaren flirted back. Elsa choked on her cappuccino. She didn’t expect that. 

“So, what are you doing in Paris?” Elsa asked while trying to recover. Honeymaren smirked. “I’m studying to become a vet. What about you?” Elsa stared at Honeymaren and got lost in her eyes for a second. She remembered that she hadn’t answered Honeymaren yet and snapped out of her thoughts. “I’m studying business management so one day I can take over the family business” Honeymaren laughed. Elsa was wondering why she thought it was funny. “I’m sorry you sounded like you were in the godfather.” She looked at Honeymaren falsely annoyed. “Do you have any family, Honeymaren?” Elsa asked raising an eyebrow. “I do. I have a brother. He’s seventeen and still lives at home with my parents. What about you and your family business?” Elsa rolled her eyes but smiled. “I have a sister who’s sixteen and a brother who’s thirteen.” She paused. “I’m wondering where are you from?” Honeymaren leaned on the table to get closer. “I’m from Norway and my mom is coming from a tribe called the Northuldra.” Elsa liked the spark of joy in Honeymaren’s eyes when she spoke about her family. “I’m also from Norway.” Elsa laughed softly and Honeymaren decided that she liked it. “Small world, isn’t it?”

***

At some point, the night had fallen. At some point, they had switched to alcohol. They were laughing at some stupid joke the other said. It was easy to talk to the other.

The free stage night had started and a few people had already sung. A guy was currently singing some drunken love song. Someone saved him from humiliation by making him leave the stage. Maren smiled at Elsa. “How much for you to sing?” Elsa looked a little panicked but the alcohol made her feel brave and she wanted to see Maren's reaction. She rose from her chair. “I’ll tell you later.” She whispered in Maren’s hear and kissed her cheek. 

Elsa made her way to the stage. She asked if she could sing and the guy in charge handed her the mic. She was extremely nervous but she looked at Maren and everything was calm again. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. 

“Take it easy with me, please  
Touch me gently like a summer evening breeze  
Take your time, make it slow  
Andante, andante  
Just let the feeling grow

Make your fingers soft and light  
Let your body be the velvet of the night  
Touch my soul, you know how  
Andante, andante  
Go slowly with me now

I'm your music (I am your music and I am your song)  
I'm your song (I am your music and I am your song)  
Play me time and time again and make me strong  
(Play me again cause you're making me strong)  
Make me sing, make me sound  
(You make me sing and you make me)  
Andante, andante  
Tread lightly on my ground  
Andante, andante  
Oh, please, don't let me down

There's a shimmer in your eyes  
Like the feeling of a thousand butterflies  
Please don't talk, go on, play  
Andante, andante  
And watch me float away

I'm your music (I am your music and I am your song)  
I'm your song (I am your music and I am your song)  
Play me time and time again and make me strong  
(Play me again cause you're making me strong)  
Make me sing, make me sound  
(You make me sing and you make me)  
Andante, andante  
Tread lightly on my ground  
Andante, andante  
Oh, please, don't let me down

Andante, andante  
Oh, please, don't let me down”

When she finished the song, she looked back at Maren. She didn’t pay attention to the roar of applause. The world slowly faded. It was only Maren and her. 

She went back to the table and the way Maren was looking at her, it was like Elsa gave her the sun, the moon, and the sky.

She didn’t have time to sit before Maren had taken her by the hand, paid for their drinks and they were on their way back. 

When they arrived at Elsa’s apartment, they stared at the other, lost in the other’s eyes. They were still holding hands. Elsa glanced at Maren’s lips and Maren did the same. Their lips met halfway. Elsa placed her free hand on Maren’s cheek. Maren pulled Elsa by the waist to get closer. She let go of Elsa’s hand to pin her against the door. As they separated to breathe, Elsa smiled. “I think it’s worth enough for me to sing.” She pulled Maren for another kiss. Maren couldn’t help but smile. 

When they broke apart, they stared at each other for a long time, smiling. They knew if they kept kissing they would not be able to stop. So, they parted. They held hands not wanting to let go just yet. 

Elsa stared at Maren until she couldn’t see her. She got into her apartment thinking about everything that happened. She laughed softly. She was right about Maren. She wasn’t nice at all. She was fantastic. 

***

They had been dating for a few months now. Maren had practically moved in Elsa’s apartment. School was finally starting to slow down and they were going to enjoy their free day. They were getting ready to go for a walk in the city and enjoy the warm sun of May. 

As they walked out they run into the old lady next door. She smiled at them, said hi and entered her apartment. “Do you think she knows?” Maren asked laughing lightly. “I don’t know but I think it’s cute.” Elsa smiled.

They went to the Eiffel Tower and walked around the park. They sat down on the grass. Maren watched a few children playing with a huge smile on her face. Elsa knew that Maren wanted children. Elsa was hoping it would be with her but she remembered that if it was to happen she’d have to face her family, her father. She was living in a dream and she knew that one day she’d have to wake up. Maren seemed to sense her thoughts and looked at her with a worried look. “Are you okay?” 

“I told you that I’m not out to my family and I’m thinking about telling them but I don’t know. I guess I’m scared of their reaction, of my father’s reaction.” Elsa stared at Maren for some comfort. She was a beacon of light for Elsa and she would do anything to keep Maren next to her. Maren hugged her as tight as she could and kissed her head. “I promise you that whatever happens, I will be by your side no matter what.” Elsa wiped a tear rolling down her cheek. “Thank you.” Elsa kissed her. 

“Come on, let’s go home.” Maren rose from the ground and took Elsa’s hands to help her to her feet. They walked a bit before going back home. When they got back they realized it was getting late so Maren started to make dinner. Elsa stood on the side because they both knew that Elsa couldn’t cook. They were listening to the radio as Maren was cooking until some stupid song they liked began to play. Elsa started to hum along with the song.

Singer on the radio:  
“Ok, hey  
Kisses of fire, burning, burning  
I'm at the point of no returning  
Kisses of fire, sweet devotions  
Caught in a land-slide of emotions

I've had my share of love affairs  
But they were nothing compared to this  
Oh, I'm riding higher than the sky  
And there is fire in every kiss  
Kisses of fire  
Kisses of fire”

Elsa began to sing and dance in the small kitchen.

Elsa:  
“When you sleep by my side  
I feel safe and I know I belong  
Still it's making me scared  
That my love is so strong  
Losing you it's a nightmare  
Babe, and to me it's new  
Never before did you see me begging for more”

Maren couldn’t resist her girlfriend's cute dance. She started to sing with Elsa.

Elsa and Honeymaren:  
“Kisses of fire, burning, burning  
I'm at the point of no returning  
Kisses of fire, sweet devotions  
Caught in a land-slide of emotions”

They danced together.

“I've had my share of love affairs  
But they were nothing compared to this  
Oh, I'm riding higher than the sky  
And there is fire in every kiss  
Kisses of fire  
Kisses of fire

Kisses of fire, burning, burning  
I'm at the point of no returning  
Kisses of fire, sweet devotions  
Caught in a land-slide of emotions  
(Kisses of fire, burning, burning)  
(I'm at the point of no returning)  
(Kisses of fire, sweet devotions)  
I'm riding higher than the sky  
And there is fire in every kiss  
Kisses of fire  
Kisses of fire”

As the song ended, Elsa pulled Maren by the waist and kissed her deeply. Maren placed her hands on Elsa’s neck. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. Elsa moaned into the kiss. “Maren…” Maren moved to her lips to Elsa’s neck. Elsa moaned again. “Maren” Maren went back to her lips but Elsa pushed her. “Maren the dinner is burning” Maren stopped, looked at Elsa and smelled the burning dinner. “FUCK ME” Maren screamed as she rushed to the burning pan. “Don’t worry sweetie I will after dinner”

***

It was the end of August. It had been five months since they started dating. School was starting again soon. They were enjoying the last of their free time. They were cuddling on the couch watching a movie when they heard a knock on the door. “It’s probably Mrs. Martin. I’m going.” Elsa rose from the couch after kissing Maren. When she opened the door, the surprise hit her in the face. Her father, Agnarr, was standing in front of her. Elsa stayed there looking at her father not knowing what to say or do. “Why was he here? What am I going to say to him about the girl sitting on my couch?” her mind was running so fast she almost didn’t realize her father was speaking. 

“Elsa, how are you doing? I see that you are living well.” He walked past her and into her apartment. She closed the door and followed him. “I- I’m doing alright, school is starting again soon so I’m getting ready.” He walked in the room where Maren was still seated, unknowing of the man's arrival. She rose quickly from the couch. She looked at Elsa who was completely panicked and knew who it was. She took a deep breath and extended her hand. “Good evening, sir. I’m Honeymaren.” Agnarr stared at her from up and down. Clearly, he was not going to shake her hand. He turned to Elsa. “Elsa, can you tell your friend to go home?” Elsa looked at. “I’m sorry, what?” 

“You heard me. I’d like to talk to you privately.” Agnarr’s voice was calm, so calm that it sent a shiver down Elsa’s spine. She looked at Maren. They didn’t need to speak. Maren was ready to go if it was what Elsa wanted. Elsa shocked her father and Maren. “No. Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of Maren too.” She went to stand next to Maren and took her hand. Agnarr looked at their joined hands. “Very well, you know that you are my daughter and that I love you but this is” he pointed at Maren “This is not you and it is not acceptable. Now pack your bags you’re going home.” 

“What do you mean? I- I can’t leave. I-“ Elsa couldn’t believe that her dream was stopping this way. “I have a life here!” She shouted at her father. “You also have responsibilities at home. Don’t you want to make me and your mother proud. What about your sister and brother? Don’t you want to be a good example for them?” Her father knew what to say to make Elsa feel guilty. 

Maren was ready to fight for her. Elsa knew it but her father was stronger than them both. She couldn’t fight him. She didn’t have the strength. Not right now anyway. She still had hope that she could change his mind. She closed her eyes, squeezed Maren’s hand. “We’ll find a way” she whispered softly. She let go of her hand. She opened her eyes and looked at her father. Agnarr nodded. “I’m doing what is best for you.” Elsa didn’t even have to look at Honeymaren to know she was crying because she was crying too.

***

Once they were back in Norway, Agnarr took away everything Elsa might use to reach out to Honeymaren. He had arranged with her school to send her the courses. And he confined her to her room. She could go out only for meals and family times. So, when she wasn’t studying she didn’t have a lot of things to do except to look at her ceiling. She spent most of her time thinking about what Maren was doing. 

Elsa:  
“They pass me by  
All of those great romances  
It's as if you're robbing me of my rightful chances  
My picture clear, everything seemed so easy  
And so I dealt you the blow  
One of us had to go  
Now it's different, I want you to know

One of us is crying  
One of us is lying  
In her lonely bed  
Staring at the ceiling  
Wishing she was somewhere else instead”

Far away for Elsa, Honeymaren was staring at the ceiling in her small apartment.

Honeymaren:  
“One of us is lonely  
One of us is only  
Waiting for a call  
Sorry for herself, feeling stupid, feeling small  
Wishing she had never left at all

I saw myself as a concealed attraction  
I felt you kept me away from the heat and the action  
Just like a child, stubborn and misconceiving  
That's how I started the show  
One of us had to go  
Now I've changed and I want you to know”

Elsa:  
“One of us is crying  
One of us is lying  
In her lonely bed  
Staring at the ceiling  
Wishing she was somewhere else instead”

They turned as if they were going to face the other but were met with nothing.

Elsa and Honeymaren:  
“One of us is lonely  
One of us is only  
Waiting for a call  
Sorry for herself, feeling stupid, feeling small  
Wishing she had never left at all”

Elsa:  
“Never left at all

Staring at the ceiling  
Wishing she was somewhere else instead”

A knock on her door broke her out of her thoughts. “Elsa? Dinner time!!” Anna's joyful voice rang from outside.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in the chapter  
> Dancing Queen: https://youtu.be/DGUmXBgPvrg  
> Super Trouper: https://youtu.be/eGScDixmUQM (movie version) (here's the soundtrack version because it's not cut and there are no voice over it: https://youtu.be/a_-XJ_3MKlQ )  
> The Winner Takes It All: https://youtu.be/gs5U2kmHl2E?t=31

Elsa told Anna everything. How being locked was so depressing. How she wasn’t sure she was allowed to leave her room after their father died. How Anna's happiness was always the highlight of her lonely days.

“I can’t believe that's the reason why you would always stay in your room. I thought you were just mad at everyone because you didn’t like being home.” Anna was so shocked by the truth. She couldn’t believe their father had done something so wrong and so hurtful. She hugged Elsa who was now under the pile of covers on Anna’s bed. “I’m so sorry you had to go through all that alone. I wish I could have done something.” Anna spoke softly as tears rolled down Elsa’s cheeks. Anna wiped them away. “Things are gonna get better. I promise.” She paused. “Now come on, you can’t be miserable in my bed the day before my wedding.” Anna rose from the bed and took Elsa’s hands in hers to get her out of the bed. “let’s get you out of here. You also need to talk to Honeymaren and explain everything to her.” Elsa let go of her hands and went back under the covers to hide. “No, please. I can’t. Let me stay here.” Elsa heard some noise and when she peeked out a glance out of the cover, Anna had disappeared.

Elsa looked around the room. Anna suddenly appeared from the end of the bed pointing at her.

Anna:  
“You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen”

She went back down then reappeared with her hairbrush as a mic.

Anna:  
“Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a queen  
Anybody could be that gal  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance”

Anna made stupid dance moves to make Elsa laugh and it was working. Elsa was starting to feel better. And so, she sang along with Anna.

Anna and Elsa:  
You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen”

They went out of the room, dancing together. They danced around the hotel. People were looking at them, laughing and smiling.

Anna:  
“You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave them burning and then you're gone”

They ran into Kristoff and Anna kissed him quickly before going back to dancing with her sister. He waved at them smiling like an idiot.

Elsa  
“Looking out for another, anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance”

They went to the courtyard. A few people were dancing with them now. 

Everyone:  
“You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine”

They went to the village, dancing on the bridge connecting the hotel to the village.

“You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen”

More people joined them as they made their way to the main plaza.

“You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen”

Elsa pulled Anna into a warm hug as everyone cheered. It was what Elsa needed, just to forget about everything that was happening and have fun. And Anna knew that.

***

It was finally Anna's bachelorette party. It was a girl only party. The music was loud. Some were already drunk. People were dancing on the tables set in the garden for the party. 

Suddenly the music stopped. A piano arrived next to the stage, pushed by Iduna and a few women who worked at the hotel. Anna knew what was going to happen but she was still surprised to see her mother. Fake smoke appeared and you could see Elsa’s silhouette. “Ladies and no gentleman, presenting for one night and one night only -because I’m not being paid for that- Anna’s best sister: Elsa!” Iduna played some chords on the piano as Elsa appeared on the stage. she looked at Anna smiling as she started to sing.

“Super trouper lights are gonna find me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you

I was sick and tired of everything  
When I called you last night from Glasgow  
All I do is eat and sleep and sing  
Wishing every show was the last show  
So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming  
Suddenly I feel all right  
And it's gonna be so different  
When I'm on the stage tonight

Tonight the  
Super trouper lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun”

Elsa had a whole choreography planed and Iduna was singing the choirs. Anna melted, tears were starting to form in her eyes.

“(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)  
Smiling, having fun  
(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the  
Super trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)  
Like I always do  
(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)  
Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you”

Honeymaren knew she was late to the party. She had been hearing it for a long time now but she knew Elsa was going to be there and she wasn’t a party girl anyway. But she promised Anna she would be attending so she went expecting the worst. As she arrived in the garden she heard a voice she missed more then she would have liked to admit. She stood in the back of the small crowd to not bother anyone -and by anyone she meant Elsa.

“Facing twenty thousand of your friends  
How can anyone be so lonely  
Part of a success that never ends  
Still I'm thinking about you only  
(Still I'm thinking about you only)  
There are moments when I think I'm going crazy  
(Think I'm going crazy)  
But it's gonna be alright  
(You'll soon be changing everything)  
Everything will be so different  
When I'm on the stage tonight

Tonight the  
Super trouper lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)  
Smiling, having fun  
(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the  
Super trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)  
Like I always do  
(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)  
Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you”

Elsa noticed Maren in the crowd. She missed a beat and tried to stay focused on the song but she couldn’t help but look at Maren

“So I'll be there when you arrive  
The sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive  
And when you take me in your arms  
And hold me tight  
I know it's gonna mean so much tonight

Tonight the  
Super trouper lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)  
Smiling, having fun  
(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the  
Super trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)  
Like I always do  
(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)  
Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you  
(Super trouper lights are gonna find me)” 

When the song ended Anna pulled Elsa into a tight hug, a tear rolling down her cheek. Their mother came closer as they pulled away and Anna hugged her as tightly. Elsa saw Maren coming closer and she panicked. Anna looked at what provoked Elsa’s panic. Honeymaren, of course. The moment she opened her mouth to suggest to Elsa to go talk to her, her sister had disappeared. Iduna looked at everything that was happening and smiled. 

By the time Honeymaren came closer to the stage, Elsa was gone. Anna went to talk to her with an older woman by her side. She guessed it was their mother. “Honeymaren! I’m so glad you came. Are you enjoying the party? Oh, by the way, this is my mom, Iduna.” Anna said over the loud music that had started again. Honeymaren extended her hand to Iduna and for the first time since she had arrived here the person she was meeting shook her hand. “Pleasure to meet you, ma’am”   
“Please you can call me Iduna” she pulled her hand away and placed it on her scarf to hold it tighter. “Now if you'll excuse me I have a piano to move.” She left to help push the piano away. Honeymaren looked at Anna. “Where is your sister? I wanted to congratulate her. She has a beautiful voice.” Honeymaren found an excuse because she didn’t know how much Anna was aware of her relationship with Elsa. “I think she left this way. She’s probably in the kitchen eating ice cream.” Anna said a smirk on her face. Honeymaren had a feeling Anna knew about them. 

***

Honeymaren found Elsa as she was leaving the kitchen. Anna was right. Elsa looked up and saw Honeymaren. “No” Elsa walked around Maren without looking at her. “Please Elsa talk to me.” Maren grabbed her hand. “No” she paused “I can’t.” Elsa couldn’t even look at Maren. Tears were forming in her eyes. “Why? is it because he might see us?” Maren tried to understand why Elsa didn’t want to speak to her. “Who are you talking about?” Elsa looked up. “Your father. Is he even here? I haven’t seen him.” Maren was beginning to feel lost. She didn’t see Agnarr so why Elsa didn’t want to talk? “Maren my father died three years ago.”

“What!” Maren tried to compose herself. She didn’t expect this answer. “Then why are you still hiding? The only person in your life who hated the real you is dead. You’re free to do whatever you want to do now, to be with whoever you want to be.” Maren tried to look Elsa in the eyes but she kept looking away. Elsa let go of Maren’s hand and walked away. “That’s the thing. I can’t, not anymore. He didn’t want me with the person I loved the most then he will never see me with anyone. He won.” Elsa hugged herself.

“You told me five years ago that we would find a way. But you never called, not a word, nothing. And then I get invited to a wedding, your sister’s wedding. And we get to have a chance to start again.” Elsa looked at her almost hopeful but then seemed to remember something. “Like you didn’t move on. I’m sure you have a girlfriend who’s waiting for you to get back home.” Elsa turned her back to Maren. “I’ve been waiting for you for five years and I’m ready to wait for five more if needed.” 

Elsa turned to face Maren. She was crying now and she was still hugging herself. “You don’t understand. He won. He broke me away from everything I loved. He won and there is nothing you can do about it.”

“I don't wanna talk  
About the things we've gone through  
Though it's hurting me  
Now it's history  
I've played all my cards  
And that's what you've done too  
Nothing more to say  
No more ace to play

The winner takes it all  
The loser standing small  
Beside the victory  
That's her destiny

I was in your arms  
Thinking I belonged there  
I figured it made sense  
Building me a fence  
Building me a home  
Thinking I'd be strong there  
But I was a fool  
Playing by the rules

The gods may throw a dice  
Their minds as cold as ice  
And someone way down here  
Loses someone dear  
The winner takes it all  
The loser has to fall  
It's simple and it's plain  
Why should I complain

But tell me does she kiss  
Like I used to kiss you  
Does it feel the same  
When she calls your name  
Somewhere deep inside  
You must know I miss you  
But what can I say  
Rules must be obeyed

The judges will decide  
The likes of me abide  
Spectators of the show  
Always staying low  
The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all

I don't wanna talk  
If it makes you feel sad  
And I understand  
You've come to shake my hand  
I apologize  
If it makes you feel bad  
Seeing me so tense  
No self-confidence

But you see  
The winner takes it all  
The winner takes it all”

Elsa walked away. Maren followed her.

“The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all”

Elsa climbed the stairs to her room leaving Maren at the bottom of the staircase.

“The winner takes it all”

Elsa took one last look a Maren before going to her room.

Iduna was in the hallway looking at the scene. She was so sad for her daughter who was refusing to love.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in the chapter:  
> Our Last Summer: https://youtu.be/whi2E5Kt2k8  
> Does Your Mother Know: https://youtu.be/_FNBZwONvQU

The next morning

Anna sneaked into Elsa’s room and went straight to the huge mountain hiding underneath the cover. “Elsa time to wake up.” Nothing. “Elsa wake up.” Anna said a bit louder but still nothing so Anna jumped on the bed. “ELSA I’M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!” Elsa screamed. “Anna what the fuck! Why did you wake me up? I was finally sleeping” Elsa rubbed her eyes trying to properly wake up. “I’m sorry jeez. I didn’t know you didn’t sleep much last night. What did you do after you left? You missed so much of the party! The boys showed up and” she laughed “Ryder danced with mom and he was trying to flirt with her. It was hilarious. And Kristoff gave me a necklace. That was so sweet of him.” Elsa straightened in her bed to listen to Anna. She smiled at her sister. Anna was so excited for today. 

Suddenly, Anna became pale and she rushed to the bathroom. Elsa followed her. “Anna are you okay? Did you drink last night?” Anna was throwing up. Elsa was getting worried because her sister didn’t like alcohol and she was practically never sick. Anna finally sat next to the toilette and took a deep breath. Elsa sat down next to her. “Of course, I didn’t drink.” Anna paused and started counting on her hand. “Oh my god! I think I’m pregnant!” She slammed a hand to her mouth. “Are you sure? I mean you could have eaten something bad or I don’t know.”

“No, I’m pretty sure because my periods are late. I should have got them last week but with the preparation of the wedding and everything I must have forgotten, I guess. Damn, no wonder why I’ve been so emotional about everything.” Elsa hugged her. “It’s gonna be alright. Don’t worry. It’s not like Kristoff is going to run away because you’re pregnant” Anna leaned her head on Elsa’s shoulder. “Yeah, I know but we talked about it and we wanted to wait. I’m only twenty-one after all. I’m really happy but I wish it would have been later.” Elsa kissed Anna’s head and got up. “I’m gonna get mom she’ll know what to do.” Elsa left the bathroom but came back just a second later. “Don’t move I’ll be right back.”

Anna waited there for a few minutes before she heard the door opened. She was thankful because her thoughts were starting to get out of control. Her mother arrived in the bathroom and hugged her warmly. “I’m so happy for you.” Anna hugged her as tightly as possible. “I’m scared mom. What if I’m not ready? What if I mess up? What am I gonna do?” Anna didn’t know what to do. She was getting married in a few hours and she had just found out that she was pregnant. “There is nothing to be afraid of. You will be a great mother and I’m sure Kristoff will be a great father too.” Iduna looked into her daughter’s eyes and wiped the few tears that were rolling down her cheeks. Anna opened her arms to hug her mother and her sister, tears of joy rolling down her cheeks. “I’m going to be a mother.”

***

Iduna was so happy for Anna. She was going to be a mother and Iduna knew how amazing her daughter was going to be. But there were still a lot of things to do before the beginning of the wedding and Iduna still had a few persons to talk to. 

She went to the music room as she could hear someone playing the guitar. When she arrived, her suspicions were confirmed. It was Honeymaren who was playing. She watched her for a moment before she spoke. “I see that you found my old guitar.” Honeymaren jumped and turned to face Iduna. “I’m sorry I didn’t know it was yours, ma’am.” Honeymaren rose to her feet handing the guitar to Iduna. “it’s okay I haven’t played in a long time. And I already told you to call me Iduna. Now go on, I’d like to hear what you were playing.” Honeymaren was nervous. It was Elsa’s mother and she was asking her to play. Iduna seemed to sense it and sat down in an armchair in front of her. She smiled at Honeymaren, reassuring her that everything was fine. Honeymaren sat down on the couch and stared to play.

“I can still recall  
Our last summer  
I still see it all  
Walks along the Seine  
Laughing in the rain  
Our last summer  
Memories that remain

We made our way along the river  
And we sat down in the grass by the Eiffel tower  
I was so happy we had met  
It was the age of no regret  
Oh, yes

Those crazy years  
That was the time of the flower-power  
But underneath  
We had a fear of flying  
Of growing old  
A fear of slowly dying  
We took our chance  
Like we were dancing our last dance

I can still recall  
Our last summer  
I still see it all  
In the tourist jam, round the Notre Dame  
Our last summer  
Walking hand in hand

Paris restaurants  
Our last summer  
Morning croissants  
Living for the day, worries far away  
Our last summer  
We could laugh and play

And now you're working in a hotel  
You must be playing your cards well  
You would be an angel  
How dull it seems  
Are you the love of my dreams?

I can still recall  
Our last summer  
I still see it all  
In the tourist jam, round the Notre Dame  
Our last summer  
Walking hand in hand

I can still recall  
Our last summer  
I still see it all  
Walks along the Seine  
Laughing in the rain  
Our last summer  
Memories that remain”

Honeymaren didn’t want to look at Iduna. She was singing about her daughter and she didn’t know how Iduna would react. She was quite surprise when Iduna sat down next to her and took her hands. “It was really beautiful. Thank you for playing it for me.” She paused and looked in Honeymaren’s eyes. “I want you to know that my daughter is full of love. She went through a lot in the past years and she convinced herself that she can’t love and that she will never be able to but know that is not the truth. It’s an idea that my late husband put in her head. Yes, I loved him, still love him, but I love my children more and I would do anything for them.” Iduna rose and left like nothing happened, like she didn’t basically tell Honeymaren that Elsa still loved her.

***

Iduna was looking for Kristoff. It was his turn to have a talk with Iduna. She went to the stables. Half of it was now dedicated to park the cars but they still had a few horses. She was disappointed not to find him there but she did find Ryder and a few boys decorating the cars with flowers for the wedding ceremony. As she entered, Ryder noticed her and jogged over. He took her hand and kissed it. Iduna rolled her eyes. “This boy is really trying” Iduna thought. “Ryder please tell me would you know where Kristoff is? I need to talk to him.” Ryder smirked at her. “Kristoff went to get more flowers.” He paused and took her hand again. “But we can pick up what we started last night.” Iduna rolled her eyes again. “Nothing happened last Ryder.” She put her hands on her scarf to readjust it. “Come on, Iduna you cannot ignore the chemistry between us.” Ryder said with what she guessed was a flirty voice. “Little boys that play with fire get their fingers burn.”

“You're so hot, teasing me  
So you're blue  
But I can't take a chance  
On a kid like you  
It's something I couldn't do  
There's that look in your eyes  
I can read in your face  
That your feelings  
Are driving you wild  
Ah, but boy you're only a child

Well I can dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
But does your mother know  
That you're out  
And I can chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
But does your mother know  
That you're out  
Take it easy  
Better slow down boy  
That's no way to go  
Does your mother know  
Take it easy  
Try to cool it boy  
Take it nice and slow  
Does your mother know

I can see what you want  
But you seem pretty young  
To be searching for that kind of fun  
So maybe I'm not the one  
Now you're so cute  
I like your style  
And I know what you mean  
When you give me  
A flash of that smile  
But boy you're only a child

Well I can dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
But does your mother know  
That you're out  
And I can chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
But does your mother know  
That you're out

Well I can dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
But does your mother know  
That you're out  
And I can chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
But does your mother know  
That you're out

Does your mother know  
Thar you’re out

Does your mother know  
That you’re out

Does your mother know  
Does your mother know  
That you’re out”

Iduna flipped her scarf over her shoulder and left. On her way out, she run into Kristoff, hands full of flowers. “Kristoff, finally, I’ve found you. I need to talk to you and it’s very important.” Kristoff looked at her questionably and with a raised eyebrow. “Uh yes sure just let me put that down and I’m coming.” Iduna waited for him. She leaded him to the small salon only for the family where she knew they would be alone and not bother. Kristoff sat down on the couch. Iduna, on the other hand, took a chair and sat in front of him. Kristoff was starting to get nervous. Why would she speak to him now, only a few hours before the wedding? Iduna smiled at him. She knew she was making him nervous. She looked straight in his eyes. “You know that I consider you as part of this family whether you’d end up marring Anna or not. But I also want you to know that I trust you to take care of her and love her and treat her the way she deserves. You are the best man that she deserves and I’m very happy that she got it right with you.” With that she rose and left the room leaving Kristoff on the verge of tears because he might have been an orphan but he sure did find a family.

***

Iduna was continuing her talk tour and, now, it was Elsa’s turn. Iduna was anxious about this talk because she knew it was going to come one day and she didn’t know if she would be ready. She was not ready. 

She found Elsa with Anna as they were watching movies from their childhood together in Elsa’s room. She knocked on the open door. Her daughters looked up and smiled at their mother. “Anna could you give us a minute, please. I’d like to talk to Elsa.” Anna rose from the bed as Elsa gave her questioning look. “Sure” Anna walked past her and gave her mother a kiss. 

After Anna left, Iduna closed the door. Elsa was beginning to get worried. “Mom, is everything okay?” Iduna smiled at her daughter and sat on the bed. She took Elsa’s hands in hers. “I’m sorry Elsa.” She took a deep breath. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t help you when you came back. I wasn’t a good mom to you and I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have listened to your father. He said it was for the best, that it was the best for you but it was not and I’m sorry.” A few tears rolled down Elsa’s cheeks. Iduna wiped them away. “I know that you think you don’t deserve to be loved but you are.” Iduna was on the verge of tears now. “Ever since you’ve been old enough to know what love is, I feel like you’ve been holding your breath, that you’ve been holding yourself back. But it’s okay you can exhale now, you can let go. You can finally be who you really are. You are my daughter and I love you and whoever you choose to love doesn’t matter because it doesn’t change the fact that you are happy and living your life to the fullest.” Elsa was crying. She hugged her mom who welcomed her warmly in her arms. Iduna wiped a tear on her cheek as she kissed Elsa’s head. She hugged her daughter for a long time as listened to the small sobs that were coming from Elsa. 

“Thank you, mom” Elsa looked at her mom, tears of happiness streaming down her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me some time to update but I'm planning to finish this. I had a bit of a writer block with quarantine but I'm back and I got a few ideas for other fanfics.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in the chapter:  
> I've Been Waiting For You: https://youtu.be/34QeugZ31Yo  
> Slipping Through My Finger: https://youtu.be/RF9wHFw3kTw

Anna was in her room. She was supposed to be packing as she was leaving tonight with Kristoff after the party for their honeymoon but she was daydreaming about her future baby. She just couldn’t wait. Anna was thinking weather it was going to be a girl or a boy. She was hoping for a boy with blond hair like Kristoff or a girl with Kristoff’s eyes. She thought about names too. It would probably be Joan if it was a girl, or maybe Iduna. But if it was a boy, she didn’t really want to named her future son after her late father, especially after what she learned about Agnarr. She wasn’t worrying too much about it, she would see with Kristoff for names. 

She couldn’t help but imagine playing and telling bed time stories and teaching her future kid how ride a bicycle. All the great times that were waiting for them, it made Anna so happy. 

“I, I have known love before  
I thought it would no more  
Take on a new direction  
Still, strange as it seems to be  
It's truly new to me  
That affection

I, I don't know what you do  
You make me think that you  
Will change my life forever  
I, I'll always want you near  
Give up on you, my dear  
I will never

You thrill me, you delight me  
You please me, you excite me  
You're all that  
I've been yearning for  
I love you, I adore you  
I lay my life before you  
I only want you more and more  
And finally it seems  
My lonely days are through  
I've been waiting for you

I'll carry you all the way  
And you will choose the day  
When you're prepared to greet me  
I'll be a good mum, I swear  
You'll see how much I care  
When you’ll need me

You thrill me, you delight me  
You please me, you excite me  
You're all that  
I'd been yearning for  
I love you, I adore you  
I lay my life before you  
I only want you more and more

And finally it seems  
My lonely days are through  
I've been waiting for you  
Ohhhh  
I've been waiting  
For you”

“Hey” Kristoff entered the room. “I saw your text. Are you okay?” He was a little worried. He got closer to hug Anna. She opened her arms wide to welcome him. “Is everything alright? Is it the wedding?” Kristoff paused. “Is it Elsa? I saw her this morning, I don’t think she’s doing okay.”

Anna chuckled and smiled at him, tears of joy in her eyes. “It’s not the wedding and it’s not Elsa. Thought, I’m not sure she is a hundred percent okay.” Anna took Kristoff’s hands in hers. “I have an amazing news to tell you.” She put his hands on her belly. The tears were beginning to fall down her cheeks. Kristoff looked confused at his hands then at Anna and back at his hands. Anna could practically see the gears turning in his head. She laughed softly at him. And then, the realization started to catch up. He looked back up at Anna a huge smile on his face. 

“I’m pregnant” Anna said softly but with so much happiness in her voice, the tears were starting to blur her vision.

“You’re pregnant” Kristoff said as softly. “You’re pregnant!” He said again as he took Anna by the hips and raised her in the air and twirled around before putting her down to kiss her. “I can’t believe it. You’re pregnant” He too was starting to have tears in his eyes. “But I thought we were going to wait. Are you sure about it?” Kristoff asked. He would support Anna’s decision whatever it was. “I know but I’m ready. I can do it with you by my side. I can do anything with you by my side.” She paused. “But are you sure about it? It’s your kid too, after all.” 

Kristoff looked at her and smiled. “Like you said” He kissed her forehead. “With you by my side, I can do anything.” He wiped the tears on Anna’s cheeks and kissed her.

There was a knock on the door and Elsa’s head peaked trough the half-opened door. “Kristoff I’m going to ask you to leave. Anna needs to get dress and you do to.” Kristoff kissed Anna one last time. Elsa entered the room fully to hug Kristoff as he was leaving. 

Once the door was closed, Anna hugged her sister. Elsa was a little surprised by the action and before she opened her mouth to ask why, Anna shushed her. “Are you okay?” Elsa took a deep breath. “I am” She paused and took another deep breath. “Actually, I think I’ve never been better” Elsa smiled and hugged her little sister. “Anyway, mom is coming soon but she said to start without her.” Anna let go of Elsa and made a military salute and went to the bathroom. 

“I’m guessing you told him and that he’s as happy as you, right” Elsa said to the close door of the bathroom. “Yes, I did and I think he’s even more happy than me.” Elsa heard a chuckle which made her smile. 

***

Iduna was outside the room ready to come in when she heard giggles. “This girls are getting nothing done, aren’t they?” Iduna thought. As she entered the room, her thoughts were confirmed. Her daughters were on the bed laughing at a video they were watching. At least Anna’s hair was done. She smiled at the girls and cleared her throat to get their attention. “I can see that you’re getting ready” The girls looked at her, smiling guilty. Elsa rose from the bed. “Come on let’s take care of your makeup.” Anna followed her.   
Iduna looked at them go around the room.

Iduna:  
“Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning  
Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile  
I watch her go with a surge of that well-known sadness  
And I have to sit down for a while  
The feeling that I'm losing her forever  
And without really entering her world  
I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter  
That funny little girl”

When they were done with Anna’s makeup, they started to do her nails. They were all sat on the bed, Anna in the middle and Elsa and Iduna on the sides, each one doing a hand. 

Iduna  
“Slipping through my fingers all the time  
I try to capture every minute  
The feeling in it  
Slipping through my fingers all the time  
Do I really see what's in her mind  
Each time I think I'm close to knowing  
She keeps on growing  
Slipping through my fingers all the time”

While waiting for the nail polish to dry, they were laughing at the stories Iduna was telling them from when they were little.

“Sleep in our eyes, her and me at the breakfast table  
Barely awake, I let precious time go by  
Then when she's gone there's that odd melancholy feeling  
And a sense of guilt I can't deny  
What happened to the wonderful adventures  
The places I had planned for us to go  
(Slipping through my fingers all the time)  
Well, some of that we did but most we didn't  
And why I just don't know

Slipping through my fingers all the time  
I try to capture every minute  
The feeling in it  
Slipping through my fingers all the time  
Do I really see what's in her mind  
Each time I think I'm close to knowing  
She keeps on growing  
Slipping through my fingers all the time”

As Anna was in her dress in front of the mirror, Iduna started to tear up. Her baby girl had grown so much. Anna turned around to hug her when she saw her mother beginning to cry. Anna turned to face the mirror. She smiled at her mother. It was the happiest day of her life. So much happened today and there were still so much to come and she got to share it with the people she loved the most.

Anna and Iduna:  
“Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture  
And save it from the funny tricks of time  
Slipping through my fingers...”

Elsa and Iduna led Anna to the front doors of the hotel. The carriage was parked outside in the court yard, a few people were waiting for them. Elsa helped Anna climbed in the carriage with Olaf. Iduna stayed at the doors and took a minute to enjoy the scene. 

Iduna:  
“Slipping through my fingers all the time

Schoolbag in hand she leaves home in the early morning  
Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile...”

Anna waved at her and Elsa smiled. Olaf was extending, smiling, his hand to help his mother climbed in the carriage. 

Once everyone was settled, they left for the church downtown where Kristoff and everyone else were waiting.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in the chapter:  
> My Love, My Life: https://youtu.be/MidAd1DICEU  
> Take a Chance on Me: https://youtu.be/KYjOzH5DyHs  
> I Have a Dream: https://youtu.be/0-Oy5WoBrLw

When they arrived at the church, everyone was inside waiting for them. The church was small but with multiple roofs that were on top of the other and with the bell tower in the middle that made whole building seemed very high and very imposing. The church was made out of dark wood which made it even more impressing. 

Elsa and Olaf helped Anna to get down from the carriage then Olaf helped his mother down too as Elsa was trying to straighten Anna’s dress. Olaf handed Anna her bouquet and run inside the church to signal to the priest they were ready. He went back inside and took Elsa’s arm as she took her bouquet. Iduna took Anna’s arm as they entered the church.

Anna:  
“I've felt this strong  
I am invincible, how could this go wrong  
No, here, here's where we belong  
I see a road ahead  
I've never thought I would dare to tread”

As Iduna walked her down the aisle, Anna was looking at Kristoff. He was standing next to Ryder, trying to hold back the tears as he looked at his future wife. When they arrived in front of the priest, Iduna kissed Anna’s forehead but Anna hugged her. Iduna then took Kristoff’s hand and smiled at him but he pulled her into a hug too. Iduna sat down in the front row next to Olaf. Elsa was standing next to Anna and looked away when she saw Honeymaren sitting in the front row on the other side of the church. Instead she looked at her sister who was the happiest Elsa had ever seen her. 

Anna  
“Like an image passing by, my love, my life  
In the mirror of your eyes, my love, my life  
I can see it all so clearly  
All I love so dearly

Images passing by  
Like reflections of your mind, my love, my life  
Are the words I try to find, my love, my life  
But I know I don't possess you  
With all my heart, God bless you  
You will be my love and my life  
You're my one and only”

The priest talked about engagement and love but Anna didn’t seem to care she was looking at Kristoff and Kristoff was looking at Anna. Then came the time to say their vows. Kristoff started first. “Gorgeous, funny, brave, and brilliant, beautiful, won't give up on anyone. So many words to describe you and yet I couldn’t find a way to talk to you when we first met. Then we started dating and I wanted to get this right. I wanted to thrill you in the way you deserved. I wanted to be the man you choose. And then I proposed -well I tried to proposed, many times. And you said yes. And now, I know how crazy lucky I am to love you.” 

Anna wiped a tear that was rolling down her cheek. She then cleared her throat to say her vows: 

“I held you close to me  
Felt your heartbeat and I thought I am free  
Oh, yes and as one are we  
In the now and beyond  
Nothing and no one can break this bound

Like an image passing by, my love, my life  
In the mirror of your eyes, my love, my life  
I can see it all so clearly  
All I love so dearly

Images passing by  
Like reflections of your mind, my love, my life  
Are the words I try to find, my love, my life  
But I know I don't possess you  
With all my heart, God bless you  
You're still my love and my life  
Yes, I know don't possess you  
With all my heart, God bless you  
You're still my love and my life  
You're my one and only”

It was Kristoff turn to wipe a tear when Anna finished. Sven then brought the rings. They swore to each other love and fidelity until death and exchanged rings. 

“I now declare you husband and wife” The priest said. “You may now kiss the bride.”

Kristoff put his hands on Anna’s hips as Anna brought him closer with her hands on his neck. They kissed slowly and lovingly as a picture was snapped for souvenir. Kristoff then raised Anna in the air and twirled her around to, then, carry her bridle style to exit the church. Elsa and Ryder were following behind. A few people were waiting outside for the newlywed couple so they could throw them flowers. Kristoff and Anna climbed into the carriage and rode back to the hotel as people were still throwing flowers at them. 

***

It was almost night time. The last rays of sun were practically gone. They were in the gigantesque dining room. Before diner started, it was speech time and Ryder, as the best man, spent most of his time embarrassing Kristoff or flirting with Iduna. It was now Elsa’s time to speak. She looked at the table avoiding Honeymaren who was sitting almost right in front of her. She still didn’t know what to do about her. She knew she still loved Maren but she just didn’t know what to do about her feelings. Elsa looked at her sister and cleared her throat. “Anna, my dear sister, you have always been the most joyous person I’ve ever known. Your happiness was and is still very contagious. When we were little, I remember you knocking on my door with our secret code when I was feeling sad. Just hearing it would make me feel better. Then we grew up and you would still knock on my door when things were not good. I want to thank you for being here for me when things were bad.” Anna extended her hand and Elsa took it and squeezed it lightly. “Don’t ever lose your joy”

As Elsa sat down, Iduna rose to speak. “Everyone got a speech from me today and I’ve been saving yours for now. My dear daughter, you have always given your love to everyone around you, sometimes even to strangers and sometimes to the wrong people -but we won’t talk about that.” Anna smiled guilty because she knew who her mother was talking about. “Your love could hold up the world. But when a difficult day goes by or when there's a thundering storm outside, underneath the covers you huddle and hide. You can show him that solvable problem. You can get through this. It's the true kinda love.” Iduna wiped a tear that was about to fall down her cheek. She raised her glass. “To Anna and Kristoff!” Everyone followed her and raised their glasses. 

***

Diner had been served. Everyone was full and/or drunk at this point of the night. Dessert was about to be served. Anna rose from her sit and taped her glass with her spoon to get the attention of everyone. “Kristoff and I wanted to thank you all for coming. And I want you all to know that now, standing calmly at the crossroads, there’s no desire to run. There's no hurry any more when all is said and done. We hope you’ll enjoy the rest of the night.” She was about to sit down when she remembered one last thing. “Oh, and dessert is coming!” A few people laughed and the kids cheered for the cake to come.

Honeymaren looked at Elsa laughing with her sister. She spent the night steeling glances at her. She also noticed that Elsa had been looking at her quite often during the night. “You should go for it” Ryder said from beside her. He was clearly drunk. “I don’t know. It’s complicated and you know it.” Maren sighed. “Listen, I know you and if you don’t, you’re going to regret it all your life and you know that too. So, do it or I’ll kick your ass for being annoying.” He said as he was about to finish his glass of champagne. But before he could, Maren took it, drunk it and took a deep breath, hoping the alcohol would give her some courage. Ryder complained as she got up. Like Anna did before, she knocked her glass with her spoon for attention and walked around the table. “Speech! I’m gonna make a speech everybody!” Everyone started clapping and knocking their glasses along with her. She even saw Anna knocking on the bottle of champagne. She found an empty chair and climbed on the table. She threw the glass in the air, hearing it broke somewhere in the room. She pointed at Elsa. “I’ve been waiting to do that for five years now.”

Honeymaren:  
“If you change your mind  
I'm the first in line  
Honey, I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know  
Gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go  
When you're feeling down”

Maren walked on the table to get closer to Elsa. The blonde looked at her with a face saying 'don’t you dare'.

Honeymaren:  
“If you're all alone  
When the pretty birds have flown  
Honey, I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best  
And it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test  
If you let me try  
Take a chance on me  
Take a chance on me”

Iduna got up so Maren could get down from the table. She took Elsa’s hands and Elsa looked at her mother, betrayed. Maren quickly took her attention back by twirling her and starting to dance around the room. Everyone in the room started cheering and clapping.

Honeymaren:  
“We can go dancing (oh)”

Elsa:  
“We can go walking (yeah)”

Elsa begun to walk away but Anna screamed at her. “Come on Elsa!” Elsa rolled her eyes as Maren caught up with her. Maybe she should just give in. No one was holding her back now. She was the only one having doubts after all. “Fuck it!” Elsa thought.

Honeymaren:  
“As long as we're together (long as we're together)  
Listen to some music (oh)  
Maybe just talking (yeah)  
Get to know you better (get to know you better)

Cause you know I've got  
So much that I wanna do  
When I dream I'm alone with you, it's magic  
You want me to leave it there  
Afraid of a love affair,   
But I think you know  
That I can't let go”

Maren took Elsa’s hand again and Elsa smiled at her but rolled her eyes. She led Maren out of the room. Once they were outside of the Dining room, Elsa raised hers and Maren’s hands and made Maren turn around on herself. Elsa then let go and ran down the hall. 

Elsa:  
“If you change your mind  
I'm the first in line  
Honey, I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know  
Gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go  
When you're feeling down”

By the time Maren understood what happened, Elsa was on the other end of the hall waving at her. Maren ran up to her. 

Honeymaren:  
“If you're all alone  
When the pretty birds have flown  
Honey, I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best  
And it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test  
If you let me try  
Take a chance on me  
Take a chance on me

Oh, you can take your time, baby (oh)  
I'm in no hurry (yeah)  
Know I'm gonna get you (know I'm gonna get you)  
You don't wanna hurt me (oh)  
Baby, don't worry (yeah)  
I ain't gonna let you (I ain't gonna let you)”

When Maren caught up to Elsa, she hugged her and raised her in the air. They almost fell down and when Maren put Elsa down, they laughed smiling at each other.

Elsa and Honeymaren:  
“Let me tell you now  
My love is strong enough  
To last when things are rough,  
It's magic  
You say that I waste my time  
But I can't get you off my mind,  
No, I can't let go  
Cause I love you so”

Elsa kissed Maren on the cheek then walked past her. Elsa walked down the staircase laughing at Maren who was still in trance. When Maren realized what happened, she turned to looked at Elsa who was at the bottom of the stairs waving at her, a smirk on her face. Maren understood and accepted the challenge. She ran down the stairs, almost falling a few times. 

Honeymaren:  
“If you change your mind  
I'm the first in line  
Honey, I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know  
Gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go  
If you're feeling down”

Elsa made her run around the hotel. Maren had forgotten how cheeky Elsa was. They arrived at the ball room where the party was now taking place. Maren finally succeed to pine Elsa to the doors of the ball room. As she leaned in to kiss her, Elsa opened the door and entered the room. Maren sighed. “This girl is going to be the end of me.” She shook her head and followed Elsa. She took her hand and dragged Elsa to the dance floor.

Honeymaren:  
“If you're all alone  
When the pretty birds have flown  
Honey, I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best  
And it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test  
If you let me try  
Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me”

They danced and Maren had never felt so alive in her life. 

Elsa:  
“Ba-ba-ba, ba, ba  
Ba-ba-ba, ba, ba  
Honey, I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best  
And it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test  
If you let me try  
Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me”

They danced and Elsa had never felt so alive in her life. 

Elsa and Honeymaren:  
“Ba-ba-ba, ba, ba  
Ba-ba-ba, ba, ba, ba-ba  
Honey, I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best  
And it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test  
If you let me try  
Take a chance on me”

They stopped dancing as they stared in each other eyes. Maren looked down at Elsa’s lips and she saw Elsa do the same. They both leaned in at the same time and their lips met in the middle. The kiss was slow as they were enjoying the feeling of finally kissing after all those years apart. Suddenly, Anna screamed. “WOW! That’s my sister!” Elsa couldn’t help but smiled into the kiss.

***

The party was now over. Almost everyone was asleep. Anna, Kristoff, Iduna, Elsa and Honeymaren were the only ones who were not. Anna and Kristoff were about to leave for their honeymoon. 

Anna:  
“I have a dream, a song to sing  
To help me cope with anything  
If you see the wonder of a fairy tale  
You can take the future even if you fail  
I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream”

Anna hugged her mother so tightly. Iduna kissed her forehead and said goodbye. Iduna then welcomed Kristoff in a tight embrace. She also kissed his forehead, even if he was taller than her. 

Anna:  
“I have a dream, a fantasy  
To help me through reality  
And my destination makes it worth the while  
Pushing through the darkness still another mile  
I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream”

Anna went up to Elsa and smirked when she saw that her sister was holding Maren’s hand. Elsa let go of the hand to hug her sister. “I know you’re scared but don’t fuck this up, okay?” She told Elsa who nodded when she pulled away. “I’ll try.” Anna smiled and pulled her close again. Anna let go because she wanted to have a talk with Maren before leaving. When she got closer to her, Anna could see that Maren was nervous. Anna smiled at her and hugged her. “Don’t fuck around with my sister or I’ll kill you.” Maren laughed nervously as Anna pulled away. “She’s a great person. Take care of her, okay?” Anna smiled and Maren seemed to relax a bit. She smiled at Anna. “I will.” Anna nodded and turned around to the car where Kristoff was waiting. They left waving at the small group.

Anna:  
“I have a dream, a song to sing  
To help me cope with anything  
If you see the wonder of a fairy tale  
You can take the future even if you fail  
I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part with Take a Chance on Me is the only reason why I wrote this fic and it's definitely my favorite part. 
> 
> ***
> 
> I know some of you come here to escape from this but it's something important for me. So if you could watch this video and support the Black Lives Matter mouvement it would be amazing https://youtu.be/bCgLa25fDHM
> 
> All the money made with the ads goes to charities for the Black Lives Matter mouvement. It's an easy way to help and there're great musics and art.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in the chapter:  
> Thank For The Music: https://youtu.be/k7d4b1bw_DY  
> Waterloo: https://youtu.be/2GvL0jFY7u8  
> Lovers (Live A Little Longer): https://youtu.be/a02pJY2FauI (wasn't in the movies but I love this song and it fits very well in the story)

Maren had been looking for Elsa since she woke up this morning. They spent the night apart, not truly knowing where they were in their relationship. Elsa must have been busy with all the guest leaving this morning. That probably was why Maren couldn’t find her anywhere. She wanted to ask Iduna if she knew but no luck at finding her either. As Maren walked past the music room, she heard the piano. She thought she had found Iduna but she heard someone sing. She immediately recognized that voice. Elsa’s voice. Maren stood at the door listening to the blonde. 

“I'm nothing special, in fact I'm a bit of a bore  
If I tell a joke, you've probably heard it before  
But I have a talent, a wonderful thing  
'Cause everyone listens when I start to sing  
I'm so grateful and proud  
All I want is to sing it out loud

So I say  
Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing  
Thanks for all the joy they're bringing  
Who can live without it? I ask in all honesty  
What would life be?  
Without a song or a dance, what are we?  
So I say thank you for the music  
For giving it to me”

Elsa seemed to sense someone was watching and stopped playing. She turned around to find Maren, surprise on her face. “I didn’t realize I had an audience.” Maren let out a quiet laugh. “I always liked watching you play.” Elsa smiled and gestured with her head for Maren to sit next to her. Elsa started playing again. 

“Mother says I was a dancer before I could walk  
She says I began to sing long before I could talk  
And I've often wondered, how did it all start?  
Who found out that nothing can capture a heart  
Like a melody can?  
Well, whoever it was, I'm a fan

So I say  
Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing  
Thanks for all the joy they're bringing  
Who can live without it? I ask in all honesty  
What would life be?  
Without a song or a dance what are we?  
So I say thank you for the music  
For giving it to me

I've been so lucky, I am the girl with golden hair  
I wanna sing it out to everybody  
What a joy, what a life, what a chance

Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing  
Thanks for all the joy they're bringing  
Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty  
What would life be?  
Without a song or a dance what are we?  
So I say thank you for the music  
For giving it to me

So I say  
Thank you for the music, for giving it to me”

“You truly have a beautiful voice. You could start a music career and win all those awards.” Elsa laughed. “You know Anna and I wanted to become singer when we were kids.” Maren laughed too. “You guys would have killed it.” Elsa started playing random notes. Maren was looking at her hands thinking about the last time they were at a piano together. The memory made her smile. “What are you thinking about?” Elsa said, looking at her as she stopped playing. “I’m just thinking about the last time we were both sitting at a piano like that. You remember? It was at a train station, right?” The memory seemed to came back to Elsa too. “Yeah it was at Gare de Lyon. Oh my god, I remember. It was so awkward. ” Elsa said with a small blush. “Yeah you were playing and this homeless guy asked you if you could play a song then this other guy showed up and asked for song too and they started arguing. It was so awkward” They were both laughing at the memory now. 

Silence settled between them. Maren was about to brake it but Elsa beat her to it. 

“So, I guess you’ll be leaving soon, right?” Elsa asked, looking at her hands. Maren scratched her neck awkwardly. “Yeah, I’m going to spend the rest of the week at my parents.” Saying this made her realize that she didn’t want to leave. She wanted to stay and learn everything new about Elsa and spend as much time as possible with her. 

Maren took a deep breath. She also wanted to figure things out between them, where their relationship was going. “What about a date before I leave? I think we need to talk.” Elsa nodded with a small smile. “Yeah that’s probably a good idea.” She turned to look at Maren, cheeks starting to redden. “There’s a bar downtown. I think it would be nice.”

“So, tonight? 8pm? Is it okay?” Maren said, smiling. Elsa answered with a nod. “Yes, it is.” 

“Awesome!” Maren leaned in to kiss Elsa before getting up and happily going out of the room. 

Elsa stayed there, looking at the door, not used to having Maren back in her life. She laughed quietly as she touched her lips. She was getting addicted to Maren again and she was quite happy about it. 

***

They nervously made their way to the bar. Things had changed so much in five years. Elsa didn’t know if they could just go back to how it was before. 

Maren pushed the door open and let Elsa in. Once inside, they realized that it was karaoke night at the bar. Elsa groaned. “Why is that we always go to bars with music theme nights.” Maren chuckled and led her to a table. “Come on, it was fun the last time.” Maren wiggled her eyebrows which made Elsa laughed a bit as she remembered what happened. “Are you going to sing this time though?” Maren asked as they sat down. 

Elsa looked falsely offended at her. “What? No, this time it’s your turn. Go up there and sing us something, would you.” Maren laughed at her sass. “Maybe later when I had a few drinks.” 

An awkward silence was between them as they were waiting for their drinks. Elsa was hoping the waiter wouldn’t be long to return because she could really need some liquid courage. She decided she couldn’t bear to wait much longer. “So, how have you been?” She said awkwardly. Maren scratched her neck. “Well I’m officially a vet now. So that’s cool. I finished my internship at a zoo in France a few weeks ago and I’ll be working at a reindeer sanctuary not to far from my parents’ town in about a month. I’m really happy to be back home after so long studying abroad.” 

Elsa knew that Maren loved reindeers. She was glad it hadn’t changed but Maren wanting to be closer to her parents was new. She loved her parents but Elsa knew that some time they could be too much for Maren. That was why she didn’t study in Norway. “So, did you get closer to your parents or something?” Elsa asked, once again awkwardly, wanting to know what happened. 

The waiter came back with their drinks and Elsa quickly took a sip to make herself shut up. Maren also took one before answering. “Yeah… After you… left, I was kinda in bad place and we really got closer. It’s nice though. They used to always do too much, be too much but it was I needed at that time. I’m glad they were here for me.”

Elsa realized those five years were not easy for both of them and it changed them. Some things changed and Elsa was right they couldn’t just go back to how things were before. 

Maren cleared her throat braking Elsa away from her thoughts. “So, uh, how did your… father died?” Elsa was surprised by the question and Maren must had seen it. “You don’t have to tell, you know. It was genuine curiosity.” She quickly added. 

Elsa emptied her glass before speaking. “Cancer.” She said bitterly. “One day, he just fainted and got diagnosed with cancer. He died six months later.” She couldn’t help but feeling hurt by him. He was her father and he hurt her when he shouldn’t have. Elsa knew that it was okay to hate him but she still felt guilty. Maren took her hand. “I am so sorry. I should have punched him when I had the chance.” Elsa shed a tear she didn’t realize was falling. “He would have thrown his army of lawyers after you and your family.” She said with a bitter laugh. 

Maren squeezed her hand. “I know it’s not a nice thing to say but I’m glad he’s dead.” She took another sip of her drink. “Anyway, let’s talk about something else. How is it to be running one of the biggest hotels of the country?”

Elsa laughed because even after five years apart, Maren still remembered that she loved talking about the hotel and business. 

***

They had been talking for a while now, catching up about what had happened in the other’s life during those five years. Elsa had been counting Maren’s drinks. She smiled as the woman in front of her put down her third glass of the night. “Okay, now go sing.” She said, cutting Maren. “What?” Elsa pointed to the glass. “It’s your third. Now go sing.” Maren was looking at her puzzled. “You said you’d sing once you had a few drinks. Now go sing.” 

Maren smiled. “Why do I always forget how cheeky you are?” she said, getting up. 

Elsa, with her cheeky smile, watched her as Maren took the mic. 

Maren:  
“My my  
At Waterloo Napoleon did surrender  
Oh yeah  
And I have met my destiny in quite a similar way  
The history book on the shelf  
Is always repeating itself  
Waterloo I was defeated, you won the war  
Waterloo promise to love you for ever more  
Waterloo couldn't escape if I wanted to  
Waterloo knowing my fate is to be with you  
Waterloo finally facing my Waterloo

My my  
I tried to hold you back, but you were stronger  
Oh yeah  
And now it seems my only chance is giving up the fight  
And how could I ever refuse  
I feel like I win when I lose  
Waterloo I was defeated, you won the war  
Waterloo promise to love you for ever more  
Waterloo couldn't escape if I wanted to  
Waterloo knowing my fate is to be with you  
Oh, oh Waterloo finally facing my Waterloo

So how could I ever refuse  
I feel like I win when I lose  
Waterloo couldn't escape if I wanted to  
Waterloo knowing my fate is to be with you  
Waterloo finally facing my Waterloo  
Waterloo knowing my fate is to be with you  
Oh, oh Waterloo finally facing my Waterloo  
Waterloo knowing my fate is to be with you”

Who would have thought that Maren was great at karaoke? Because Elsa would have never guessed. Everyone in the bar was on fire after she finished the song. 

Maren came back to the table as Elsa was gathering her stuff to leave. “Am I that bad at karaoke that you’re leaving me here?” Maren asked with a mocking tone. “Oh no, on the contrary, you’re quite good but it’s getting late and I’m working tomorrow.” She took Maren by the hand and led her out of the bar. 

As they were walking back to the hotel, Maren was taking her time. She turned to look at Maren and saw how nervous she was. “Are you okay?” Elsa asked with a frown. Maren scratched her neck. “Yeah but I want to ask you something. I know it’s a bit complicated and messy but do you want to be my girlfriend?” She said with a small smile, trying to hid her nerves. 

Elsa still liked Maren. Who was she trying to fool here except herself? She was still in love with the woman even after five years apart. But five years is a long time. They both changed so much. Tonight was the proof of that. But at the same time, they both fell back into old habits from when they were still dating. Maybe things didn’t change that much after all. 

Maren saw Elsa hesitate. “I don’t know. With your new job, it means we won’t be seeing each other a lot.” Elsa said, trying to take her decision. There were not a lot of good reasons why they should get back together. 

Maren squeezed her hand. “I know but I also know that I love you and I don’t want to give up on that.” She let go of Elsa’s hand and made her sit down a bench. 

Maren:  
“Sit down and listen 'cause I've got good news for you  
It was in the papers today  
Some physician had made a discovery  
This' what she had to say:  
(Oooh you know that)

She said that every result she had backed her  
Claiming that love's a longevity factor”

Elsa got up and walked toward the hotel, rolling her eyes at Maren grand speech. 

Maren:  
“So lovers live a little longer, baby  
You and me, we got a chance to live twice  
Lovers live a little longer, ain't that nice  
Lovers live a little longer, baby  
What a feeling when I hold you tight  
Lovers live a little longer, yeah”

Maren was turning around her, not looking out for where she was walking. She almost hit a street lamp. Of course, Elsa pulled her away before she could hurt herself, resulting in the both of them being very close to each other and Elsa’s cheeks to heat up. 

Maren:  
“I can imagine, I'll see in my fantasy  
I'll enjoy every day  
Making love is a dynamite drug, baby  
So why don't we start right away  
(Ahh, please don't wait)

I don't care if they're watching 'cause listen  
We've got a reason for each time we're kissing”

The street lamp did not stop Maren from clowning around. She almost tripped and Elsa was glad she didn’t because she probably wouldn’t have had the time to catch her. 

Maren:  
“'Cause lovers live a little longer, baby  
You and me, we got a chance to live twice  
Lovers live a little longer, ain't that nice  
Lovers live a little longer, baby  
What a feeling when I hold you tight  
Lovers live a little longer, yeah

I just don't care if they're watching 'cause listen  
We've got a reason for each time we're kissing”

Maren was right though. They could have a second chance at happiness. She missed Maren being cheesy. She missed her energy. She missed her bright view of life. She missed everything about her. 

Maren:  
“'Cause lovers live a little longer, baby  
You and me, we got a chance to live twice  
Lovers live a little longer, ain't that nice  
Lovers live a little longer, baby  
What a feeling when I hold you tight  
Lovers live a little longer, yeah

Lovers live a little longer, baby  
You and me, we got a chance to live twice  
Lovers live a little longer, yeah”

They were on the bridge leading to the hotel. There was no sound except for the waves. Elsa couldn’t help it. She took Maren by the collar of her shirt and kissed her. 

“Yes.” Elsa said as they parted breathlessly. 

The end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'm finally on vacations so I have a lot of time to write and I have a lot of stuff coming up!


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in the chapter:  
> Honey, Honey: https://youtu.be/b6Zh-sD3Wg0  
> I do, I do, I do, I do, I do: https://youtu.be/A_GCO2-gnbo

A month later 

Anna and Elsa were sitting at the terrace of the hotel, a tea for Anna and a cappuccino for Elsa. Anna and Kristoff came back the day before from their honeymoon. Now, the sisters were obviously catching up. Anna’s bump was starting to lightly show. The redhead was really existed about becoming a mom. 

"So, how are you and Maren doing now?" Anna asked, smiling as she drank from her cup. Elsa tried to hide her smile behind her cup but wasn't successful. "What does this mean?" Anna asked again even more exited. Elsa just shrugged as she put her cup down with a smile. "We got back together." She blushed as she crossed her arms on the table. Anna's smile got even bigger. "That's awesome! But you gotta give me more than that!"

Elsa laughed. "She's working at the reindeer sanctuary. It's a 30 minutes drive, so we kinda spend a lot of time together. I've actually asked her to move here because it's closer than her parent's and also because… she's basically already living here." She whispered the last part blushing even harder. They went back to their old habits so fast, it was like they never broke up in the first place. And without thinking, Elsa asked Maren to move in to the hotel with her. 

Maren had spent the night over, like she had done for most of the last few weeks. Half of her stuff was in Elsa's room at this point and that morning, Elsa had jokingly said that it looked like Maren was living here and that maybe she should actually move there for real. Since then, they had been trying to make it happen. 

"What?" Anna's jaw dropped, "I need all the details!" Elsa laughed. 

Elsa:  
"Honey, honey, how she thrills me, aha, honey, honey  
Honey, honey, nearly kills me, aha, honey, honey  
I'd heard about her before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I know what they mean, she's a love machine  
Oh, she makes me dizzy

Honey, honey, let me feel it, aha, honey, honey  
Honey, honey, don't conceal it, aha, honey, honey  
The way that you kiss goodnight "

Anna:  
"(the way that you kiss me goodnight)"

Elsa:  
"The way that you hold me tight"

Anna:  
"(the way that you hold me tight)"

Elsa:  
"I feel like I wanna sing when you do your thing

Honey, honey, touch me baby, aha, honey, honey  
Honey, honey, hold me baby, aha, honey, honey  
You look like a movie star"

Anna:  
"(look like a movie star)"

Elsa:  
"But I like just who you are" 

Anna:  
"(I like just who you are)"

Elsa:  
"And honey, to say the least, you're a dog-gone beast

Honey, honey, how you thrill me, aha, honey, honey  
Honey, honey, nearly kill me, aha, honey, honey  
I'd heard about you before  
I wanted to know some more  
Now I'm about to see what you mean to me"

“Wow! I can’t believe what I’m hearing right now!” Anna was beaming with joy for her sister. “I’m so happy for you! I’m so happy that you finally found happiness!” Elsa laughed. 

Footsteps coming their way made Elsa turn her head toward the sound. She smiled when she saw who was the owner of the sound. Elsa rose from her chair to meet Maren. She laced her arms around the brunet’s neck to kiss her as Maren held her by the hips. “How are you doing babe?” Maren asked as they parted. She looked at Anna, behind them, who was making some ‘awwws’ with a cheeky smile. “Wait, were you guys talking about me?”

***

One year later

“I’m sorry but can you tell us again why you dragged us all the way to Greece?” Anna asked, turning to look around. “When you said we were going to there, I thought we were going to see ruins from ancient Greece, not ruins of an ancient farm.” She said as she readjusted baby Sophie on her hips. 

“Wait, is this why you disappeared for a week last month?” Maren asked, worry on her face. Elsa gave her hand a light squeeze before letting it go. “Yes, so, I’ve been thinking and when I saw this, I couldn’t resist it. I had to see this farm for myself. So, I was thinking about expending a little bit the hotel. And I wanted all of you to see it before doing anything.” She took a moment to look around. 

The old farm was on a small island named Skopelos. It was a real paradise away from everything. It was also rumored that it used to be where the fountain of Aphrodite was supposed to be. If you drunk from this mythical fountain, you were supposed to find true love and perfect happiness. 

“I want to buy this farm and make it into something like ‘The Villa of Arendelle’.” Elsa said very proudly. “And I was also thinking about letting Anna take care of the hotel while I’m here managing this one.” She looked at Anna. “I know the hotel is a lot but I believe in you. I’m sure you’d do very well. And you’ll have mom with you if you have any problem.” She then turned to Maren who had a very worried look. “I know it’s selfish from me to ask you this but” Elsa took her hands, “I really want to share this with you. And if you don’t want to move here, it’s okay. I’ll find someone I can trust with this. I don’t want to leave you… ever again.” Elsa said nervously. 

Maren let go of Elsa’s hands to look around. “This is a lot of work and it’s very far away from Norway.” She turned back to look at Elsa, “but I would go to the end of the world for you and with you.” She smiled at Elsa before taking her in her arms to kiss her. 

Iduna cleared her throat. “Well, here we-”

“Actually, mom, hold that thought.” Elsa said, taking Maren’s hands in hers and going down on one knee. 

Elsa:  
“I can't conceal it  
Don't you see?  
Can't you feel it?  
Don't you too?  
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do

Oh, I've been dreaming   
through my lonely past  
Now I've just made it  
I found you at last

So come on  
Now let's try it  
I love you, can't deny it  
'Cause it's true  
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do

So come on now let’s try it  
I love you, can't deny it  
'Cause it's true, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do”

“Honeymaren Nattura, will you marry me?”

“Yes!”

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading!


End file.
